


Where I Want to Be

by ami_ven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what I want, Remus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Truly" (song by Delerium)

“I know what I want, Remus.”

Remus looked up, sharply, but he and Tonks were the only ones in the kitchen of Grimauld Place. “Dora…”

“I’ve listened to your arguments,” she continued, walking closer. “More than I should have. And you know what? They don’t matter. I know what I want, Remus, and what I want is you.”

“Dora…” he tried again.

“Dammit!” she growled, and reached out to grab the front of his robes. “Don’t you understand? I’m not naïve, Remus. I know it’ll be hard. I know we’ll have to be careful on the full moons, but that’s no reason for us not to _try_. Because we could be so good together, you and me, and I want to see that. I want to come home, after a long tiring day, to find you waiting for me. I want to feel a child growing in me, see a little boy with your eyes or a little girl with my nose. I want it _so much_ it hurts. So what are you sparing me by refusing?”

He eased her hands loose so he could lace their fingers together. “I don’t know,” Remus admitted, and reached out his other hand to touch her dull, brown hair.

The strands that his fingers touched flared briefly magenta, then turned back again. “Then stop,” breathed Tonks, and kissed him.

When they broke for air, her hair was hot pink, and Remus smiled. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
